


Ashara Dayn: Was wäre, wenn Ned nicht geheiratet hätte?

by RoseAkaShi



Series: Was wäre, wenn... [11]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, R Plus L Equals J, Time Travel, What-If
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 16:19:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16936578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseAkaShi/pseuds/RoseAkaShi
Summary: Ashara Dayn weint bitterlich als Ned eine andere heiratet. Als sie sich die Frage stellt, was wäre wenn nicht geheiratet hätte, kommt ein Stern vorbei und erhört ihren Wunsch. Ob es so ist, wie sie es sich vorgestellt hat? Aber ein Rückgaberecht gewähren die Götter nie.





	Ashara Dayn: Was wäre, wenn Ned nicht geheiratet hätte?

### Sternfall, 280 n. A. E.

  
Der Brief der ankam – obwohl erwartet – brachte sie dazu sich ins Bett zu stürzen und wie ein Kind zu weinen. Ihr Ned hatte wegen des Krieges heiraten müssen und jetzt gab es keine Chance mehr für sie. Alles wegen Rhaegar und seiner dummen Liebschaft! Wegen dem König und seiner Affinität zu Feuer!

In dieser Nacht verfluchte sie die Welt und die Targaryens und all diejenigen, die Schuld hatten, dass ihr geliebter Ned und sie jetzt getrennt waren. Und aus tiefsten Herzen wünschte sie sich, dass Ned nie geheiratet hätte. 

 

### Sternfall, 280 n. A. E.

Als sie am nächsten Tag bemerkte, dass die Götter sie verflucht hatten – aus unbekannten Gründen – den Tag noch einmal zu durchleben erschrak sie. Die Götter konnten wirklich grausam sein. Aber irgendwann hielt sie wieder den Brief von Ned in den Händen. Mit zitternden Händen öffnete sie ihn und spürte, wie bereits die Tränen über ihr Gesicht liefen. 

> _Liebste Ashara,_
> 
> _Wahrscheinlich hast du diesen Brief schon nach den letzten Ereignissen hier in Westeros erwartet._

Der Brief begann genauso wie gestern, aber dann weiteten Asharas Augen sich bei der Veränderung. 

> _Eigentlich hätte ich hier in Schnellwasser ein Tully-Mädchen für die Allianz heiraten sollen, aber ich fühlte mich unfähig dem zuzustimmen. Mein Herz gehört noch immer nur dir. Wir haben es allein Lord Arryns Intelligenz zu verdanken, dass die Allianz dennoch zustande kam._
> 
> _Ashara, wenn dieser Krieg vorbei ist und wie immer er dabei auch endet: Willst du mich heiraten?_
> 
> _Ich hätte dir diese Frage in Harrenhal stellen wollen. Am letzten Tag des Tjosts. Ich hatte ein Picknick vorbereitet und eine Verlobungshalskette geschnitzt. Jetzt ist alle Romantik verflogen und alle Chancen dazu. Ich hoffe deine Gefühle für mich haben sich nicht geändert. Andernfalls würde ich gerade wie ein Trottel handeln._
> 
> _Aber ich liebe dich, Ashara. Ich habe dich immer geliebt und ich werde dich immer lieben. Vom ersten Moment an, wo ich dich getroffen habe, bis zu dem Moment, wo ich für immer meine Augen schließen werde._
> 
> _Wenn dieser Krieg vorbei ist, dann werde ich nach Sternfall kommen und hoffen, dass du mit mir in den Norden kommst. Es ist nicht das kleine Leben in einem Haus mit wenig Diener, das wir geplant hatten, aber wir werden immer noch zusammen sein._
> 
> _Ich habe auch einen Brief an deinen Bruder Ser Arthur mit beigelegt. Bitte gib ihn ihm. Es ist sehr wichtig._
> 
> _Für immer dein,  
>  Ned Stark_

„Ashara“, hörte sie ihre Schwester vorsichtig sagen. „Du weinst und du lächelst. Was steht in dem Brief?“

Glücklich drückte Ashara den Brief an ihr Herz. „Das er mich liebt“, erzählte sie ihr. So hatte es auch im letzten Brief gestanden. „Und das er mich nach dem Krieg heiraten will.“

„Wie schön“, flüsterte Allyria. Ihre kleine elfjährige Schwester war voller Erwartungen für die große Liebe. „Ich will auch einmal so geliebt werden.“

Ashara küsste ihre Schwester voller guter Laune auf die Wange. „Das wirst du sicher, Allyria. Ganz sicher.“

Jetzt glaubte Ashara wieder daran. Sie beschloss hinaus in den Götterhain zu gehen – oder zu den Überresten, die noch standen – und dort den Göttern zu danken. Vielleicht waren es die Alten Götter, die gewollt hatten, dass Ned und sie zusammen waren. Wie es auch war. Bald würde sie in einem Land leben, in dem nur die Alten Götter verehrt wurden. Jetzt würde sie damit beginnen sich an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen und jeden Tag für das Überleben ihres zukünftigen Mannes beten. 

 

### Turm der Freude, 280 n. A. E.

„Was machst du hier, Ashara?“, fragte Arthur vorwurfsvoll. „Ich hab dir gesagt, du sollst nicht hierher kommen.“

Ashara schaute den Turm hinauf. Sie hörte Geschrei und Dinge, die zerbrachen. Die Stimme eines Mädchens, dass schrie und weinte. 

„Ich musste hierher kommen“, bestand sie und sah unsicher hinauf. „Es gibt einen wichtigen Brief für dich.“

Ohne zögern hielt sie Arthur den Brief hin und schaute selbst dabei immer wieder hinauf zu dem Turm. Irgendetwas ging hier nicht mit rechten Dingen zu. 

Als sie wieder zu ihrem Bruder sah, konnte sie erkennen, wie finster sein Gesicht war. „Was steht darin?“, fragte sie ängstlich. 

Arthur steckte den Brief weg und antwortete: „Eine Aufforderung für mich. Du musst jetzt gehen, Ashara.“

Bestimmt zeigte sie mit dem Finger den Turm hinauf. „Was geht hier vor? Wieso gibt es Geschrei? Trauer um einen Vater und einen Bruder hört sich nicht so an!“

In dem Gesicht ihres Bruders fand sie die Antwort. Es zeigte ihr, dass ihm nicht gefiel, was hier vor sich ging und das konnte nur bedeuten… „Lyanna wurde tatsächlich entführt“, japste sie erschrocken. „Und alle in Dorne denken, sie seien zusammen weggelaufen.“

„So war es“, bestätigte Arthur ihr. 

„So war es?“, widerholte sie scharf und fragte dann giftig: „Und was jetzt? Hat sie erkannt, was für Folgen ihre Tat hat und will weg? Lässt der Prinz es nicht zu und haltet ihr sie deswegen jetzt gefangen?“

An Arthurs schuldigem Gesichtsausdruck erkannte Ashara, dass sie recht hatte. Erschrocken schlug sie sich die Hand vor dem Mund. „Oh nein“, entfuhr es ihr und sie glaubte sie müsse weinen. „Das tut ihr nicht. Das tust du nicht! Sag mir, Arthur, dass du kein unwilliges Mädchen bewachst, dass nach Hause will und zulässt das der Prinz-“

Daran wie Arthur zusammenzuckte wusste sie, dass sie das Schlimmste annehmen konnte. Ihr Bruder, das Schwert des Morgens, der Ritter den alle Welt bewunderte, stand dabei Wache, wie ein junges Mädchen von seinem Prinzen vergewaltigt wurde. Sie wusste es genau. 

„Lyanna Stark wollte gehen, seit der Nachricht über den Tod ihrer Familie, oder?“, fragte Ashara laut nach. „Schwester, bitte-“ „Seit dem haltet ihr sie unwillig fest? Musstet ihr sie auch festhalten, als der Prinz sie vergewaltigt hat oder hat er das selbst gemacht und ihr standet nur an der Tür um zuzuhören?“

Arthur konnte ihr nicht in die Augen sehen. Gut so! „Ich werde beten. Jeden Tag werde ich dafür beten, dass die Rebellen siegen werden und dass das Haus Targaryen untergehen wird. Ich werde dafür beten, dass dein bescheuerter, widerwärtiger Prinz für alle Zeiten in den Sieben Höllen brennen wird!“

Ihr Bruder sagte nichts gegen ihre Beleidigungen, sondern wandte sich nur an Ser Oswell, der am Eingang des Tors stand. „Hol Amara bitte hierher“, bat er. 

Ashara, die diesen Namen wohl kannte, schüttelte verächtlich den Kopf. „Was habt ihr Haus Stark alles angetan? Wundert ihr euch tatsächlich über diese Rebellion? Fragt dein Prinz sich wirklich: Hach, ich weiß gar nicht was sie gegen mich haben?“

Ihre verächtliche Stimme versetzte ihrem Bruder innerlich Schläge. Das wusste sie und genauso wollte sie es. Den Schmerz, den sie in seinem Gesicht erkennen konnte, hatte er deutlich verdient. 

Ser Oswell geleitete ein Mädchen heraus, in ihrem Alter und auf Augenhöhe mit ihrer eigenen Schönheit. Allerdings hatte Amara kaum Kurven. Sie war klein und zierlich, blond und blauäugig. Amara Ruhmspeer, die Cousine von Ned. 

„Ashara, nimm Amara bitte mit nach Sternfall und halte sie in Sicherheit“, meinte Arthur besonders distanziert. Lady Amara schaute fragend zwischen Arthur und Ashara hin und her, als sie näher trat. „Wenn der Krieg endet, wie du es dir erhoffst, dann verrate Lord Stark, wo wir sind.“

„Arthur, du kannst nicht-“ Aber ihr Bruder hörte gar nicht auf Ser Oswells Einwand. Stattdessen wandte er sich an Lady Amara. „Amara, geh bitte mit meiner Schwester nach Sternfall. Schreib deiner Familie, dass es dir gut geht.“

Lady Amara runzelte die Stirn. „Ich gehe nicht ohne Lyanna“, sagte sie heftig. „Lasst uns beide gehen.“ „Ich kann das nicht tun und das weißt du, Amara“, widersprach Arthur gequält. „Ich hab es dir schon so oft gesagt. Bitte geh. Ich will nicht, dass du hier bleibst.“

Ohne jede Berührung oder einen Blick zwischen ihnen, erkannte Ashara an Arthurs Qual, dass die beiden einander liebten. Sehnsuchtsvoll und unerfüllt. Vielleicht hatten die Götter ihn mit Liebe für seine Rolle in der Geschichte gestraft. 

Weiterhin zeigte Lady Amaras Gesicht Hartnäckigkeit, bis Arthur zu ihr sah und versprach: „Ich werde deine Cousine beschützen. Ich werde alles tun, was notwendig ist, um sie am Leben zu erhalten. Ich schwöre es dir. Aber bitte, Amara, geh. Ich flehe dich an, geh mit meiner Schwester.“

Die beiden verabschiedeten sich nicht wie Liebende. Zumindest hatte es nach Ashara nicht den Anschein. Aber Amara nahm eine Kette von ihrem Hals und reichte sie Arthur, der sie fast ungläubig entgegen nahm. „Leb wohl, Arthur.“ 

Ashara ging mit Amara. Sie war mit zwei Wachen zu Pferden gereist. Mit einem letzten Blick schaute sie zu Arthur, der in seiner Targaryen-Rüstung dastand – wohlwissend, dass es wohl das letzte Mal war, dass sie ihren Bruder sah.

 

### Sternfall, 280 n. A. E.

„Edshara?“, fragte Lady Amara lächelnd nach, als sie Asharas Tochter in den Armen hielt. „Das ist ein fantastischer Name. Ned wird überglücklich sein sie zu sehen. Er war immer gut mit Kindern. Als mein Bruder Gerwas ein Säugling war, hat es immer geschafft ihn zu beruhigen.“

Vor ihr hatte Ned natürlich nie mit seinen Fähigkeiten mit Kindern geprahlt. Aber Ashara konnte Amara gut glauben, dass er solche Eigenschaften besaß. Ned schien wie ein Familienmensch. Ein guter Ehemann. Deswegen hatte sie ihm so leicht ihr Herz geschenkt. 

„Hast du meinen Bruder erst kennengelernt, als…“ Lady Amara schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, wir hatten uns schon in Harrenhal getroffen. Arthur hat mich vor einer unangenehmen Situation bewahrt. Es war… wir waren in einem Raum voller Menschen und er hat als einziger gesehen, dass ich beinah geweint hätte.“

Stirnrunzelnd setzte Ashara sich gegenüber von Lady Amara mit an die Krippe. „Wieso? Was gab es für einen Grund?“

Lady Amara sah Ashara an und ihre Augen waren voller Schmerz und Trauer. „Also, das war, weil… ihr müsst wissen, dass… Sicherlich… Ganz sicher, wisst ihr, dass ich einmal mit Robert Baratheon verlobt gewesen war.“

Ganz sicher. Jeder wusste das. Erst war Robert Baratheon mit Lady Amara Ruhmspeer aus Amberly verlobt gewesen. Aber bevor die beiden geheiratet hatten, hatte Haus Ruhmspeer aus unbekannten Gründen die Verlobung abgebrochen. Es war ein Skandal gewesen. Irgendwie. Niemand hatte die Einzelheiten gekannt und allerlei Gerüchte hatten sich darum gekreist. 

Langsam nickte Ashara und ließ Lady Amara so mit zitternder Stimme weitersprechen: „Ich war zwölf und kam gerade aus Königinkron im Norden zurück. Lord Robert besuchte Amberly, damit wir uns kennenlernen konnten. Ihr müsst wissen, dass ich wirklich bereit war meine Pflicht zu erfüllen. Aber dann, als wir alleine waren, da… also er versuchte… ich habe ihm nein gesagt und doch… er meinte es sei sein Recht, weil wir verlobt waren und ich sollte einfach still halten…“ „Er hat-“ „Nein!“, sagte Amara heftig und schüttelte dabei den Kopf. Ihre Tränen waren dennoch eine klare Sprache dafür, dass dieses Ereignis sie noch immer sehr quälte. „Mein Bruder Niklaas kam, als er mich weinen und schreien hörte. Er hat Lord Robert geschlagen und meine Eltern davon erzählt. Daraufhin haben sie die Verlobung gebrochen.“

Verständlich. Alle Eltern, die ihr Kind tatsächlich liebten, würden es nicht mit einem potenziellen Vergewaltiger vermählen. Egal wie ehrgeizig die Eltern waren. Das Geheimnis um den Bruch einer Verlobung mit einem hohen Lord war erschreckend klar geworden. 

„Und was geschah in Harrenhal?“

Ashara wollte unbedingt wissen, wie Arthur und Lady Amara sich kennengelernt hatten. Ihr Bruder hatte anscheinend etwas Ritterliches getan. 

„Eigentlich nichts“, meinte Amara ausweichend. „Ich habe Lord Robert immer danach gemieden. Aber dann saßen wir alle zusammen. Ihr wart mit Ned verschwunden, Brandon hat mit Lady Catelyn getanzt, Niklaas mit seiner Verlobten Lady Bethyna und Lyanna hat auf einmal Benjen aufgefordert und plötzlich saß ich mit Lord Robert an der Tischecke. Lord Robert hat nichts gesagt, sondern nur getrunken. Dennoch, ich dachte, ich würde ersticken oder… keine Ahnung… aber auf einmal war Arthur da und hat mich zum Tanz aufgefordert. Wir haben weit weg getanzt und ich hatte keine Zeit mehr zu weinen. Manchmal danach, ohne je zu fragen, hat er mich von Lord Robert weggeholt. Er hat sogar meine Gunst zum Tjost getragen.“

Oh, dieser… Wie hatte ihr Bruder ihr das nicht sagen können? Arthur hatte sich verliebt und sie hatte nichts davon mitbekommen. Zur Fairness, war sie wohl auch sehr beschäftigt gewesen und für beide war wohl die kurze Romanze ins Unglück verlaufen, als die Starks nach Lyannas Krönung abgereist waren. Alle anderen Häuser des Nordens hatten es auch getan und sicher auch Haus Ruhmspeer. 

„Der Krieg ist meine Schuld.“

„Was?“, fragte Ashara erschrocken nach. „Nein! Wie könnte es?“

Lady Amara sah unglaublich betrübt aus. „Ich wollte nicht, dass Niklaas es jemand sagt, nicht einmal Ned. Ich wollte nicht, dass seine Freundschaft zu Lord Robert zerbricht aufgrund meiner schlechten Erfahrung.“ So großzügig hätte Ashara gegenüber keinem Mann gehandelt. „Aber ich hab es Lyanna gesagt, als sie mit Lord Robert verlobt wurde. Ich wollte dass sie vorsichtig war. Deswegen wollte und konnte sie ihn nicht lieben. Nur deshalb ist sie weggelaufen. Mit Prinz Rhaegar, der sich am Ende als genauso schrecklich wie Lord Robert herausstellte.“ Was für ein Dilemma. Allerdings…

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld oder Lyannas“, stellte Ashara entschieden klar. „Du warst traumatisiert und hattest das Recht zu entscheiden wer von deinem Schmerz erfahren sollte und wer nicht. Lyanna war vierzehn auf dem Turnier… fünfzehn bei… sie hat von deiner Erfahrung gehört und wollte diesen Mann vermeiden. Das ist vollkommen verständlich. Dieser Krieg ist ganz allein Rhaegars Schuld. Mit einundzwanzig ist er ein erwachsener Mann, der es besser wissen sollte. Er wurde auf das Leben vorbereitet und müsste wissen, welche seiner Entscheidungen, was auslösen würde. Er hat Elia beleidigt, den Zorn des Nordens auf sich gezogen und sein Vater, der irre König, hat den Rest getan. Es ist ihre Schuld, nicht Lyannas oder deine.“

Einmal hatte Ashara der jungen Lyanna einen Schuldanteil an diesem Schlamassel gegeben. Aber jetzt nicht mehr. Lady Amaras Geschichte machte ihre Entscheidungen deutlich klarer. Dann hatte Arthur sich entweder bereits in Harrenhal oder später bei der halben Entführung in sie verliebt. Er hatte schon immer eine Schwäche für Mädchen in Not gehabt. Die zierliche Lady Amara, die absolut damenhaft und schutzbedürftig war, passte genau in das Bild einer zu gerettet werden müssenden Jungfrau. Bestimmt Arthurs absolute Traumvorstellung. 

Obwohl ihre Worte Lady Amaras Tränen nicht trockneten, sah sie dankbar aus und vielleicht auch etwas erleichterter, als sie auf die kleine Edshara sah. 

 

### Sternfall, 281 n. A. E.

Die Schlacht beim Dreizack war ein Sieg für die Rebellion. Wahrscheinlich der entscheidende Sieg. Allerdings brachte die Nachricht auch die Information über den Tod von Lord Niklaas Ruhmspeer mit sich, der für Ned gestorben war. Verständlicherweise kam Lady Amara für eine Woche nicht mehr aus ihrem Zimmer. Auch Ashara wüsste nicht, wie sie den Verlust eines ihrer Geschwister verkraften sollte. 

Wie Amara ihr später erzählte machte der Tod von Lord Niklaas auch ihren achtjährigen Bruder zum Lord von Amberly. Sicher keine leichte Bürde. 

Aber der Tod von Rhaegar bedeutete für Ashara, das Ned vielleicht lebend aus dem Krieg herauskam. Jetzt lag nur noch Königsmund vor ihnen. Vor dem Sieg der Rebellen. Ashara betete für Ned und für Elia und ihre Kinder.

 

### Sternfall, 281 n. A. E.

Es war Ned, der ihnen die Ereignisse von der Plünderung von Königsmund durch einen Brief erläutert hatte, obwohl sie bereits durch andere Raben und die schlimmsten Gerüchte davon unterrichtet wurden waren. 

Elia und ihre Kinder waren ermordet wurden. Ned bestätigte dies, obwohl er ihnen schrieb, wie sie gestorben waren, die Umstände und den Streit der daraufhin mit Robert und den Lennisters gefolgt war. Auch stand in dem Brief ein kleiner Hoffnungsschimmer. Ned hatte seine eigenen Männer zu Elia geschickt und obwohl sie Aegon und ihr nicht mehr helfen konnten, hatten sie Prinzessin Rhaenys retten können. Mit viel Geschrei hatte Robert die kleine Rhaenys das Leben gewährt, sie in Neds Obhut entlassen und sie in den Norden verbannt. 

Ashara hatte den Brief weiter nach Sonnspeer zu Fürst Doran geleitet, der sicher die ganze Geschichte mit allen Schrecken und Wahrheiten erfahren wollte. Nicht die Version, die man ihm an Ende verkaufen wollte, um ihn zu beschwichtigen. Es würde auch vielleicht die Beziehungen zwischen dem Norden und Dorne retten. Das war ihr wichtig, angesichts dessen, das sie bald im Norden leben würde.

 

### Turm der Freude, 281 n. A. E.

Sobald Arthur den Brief gelesen hatte, der den Fall von Königsmund und die Ermordung der restlichen Targaryens bestätigte, ging er den Turm hinauf zu Lyanna. Die Prinzessin lauerte ihn mit einem Nachttopf auf, wahrscheinlich um ihn damit ohnmächtig zu schlagen und dann wieder versuchen zu fliehen. Oft genug hatten sie die Prinzessin schon von einem Pferd ziehen müssen. 

„Vorsicht damit, Prinzessin“, sagte er und wich geschickt ihren Angriff aus. „Zieht euch Reisekleidung an, wir werden nach Sternfall reiten.“

„Was?“, fragte Prinzessin Lyanna verwirrt und runzelte die Stirn. „Ist das ein Trick?“

Arthur schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, dein Bruder hat mit den Rebellen Königsmund erobert“, erzählter er ihr bereitwillig. „Die Herrschaft der Targaryens ist beendet. Bald werden sie hier für dich sein. Dein Bruder hat mir einmal ein Brief geschrieben, in den er mich aufgefordert hat, dich am Leben zu halten. Deswegen kommst du nach Sternfall zu einem Maester. Der wird dein Überleben für die Geburt besser sichern können, als ein paar unausgebildete Frauen. Zieht euch an.“

Obwohl er deutlich Zweifel in Prinzessin Lyannas Gesicht sehen konnte, folgte sie seinen Worten. Arthur ging nach draußen um ihr ihre Privatsphäre zu lassen. Prinzessin Lyanna kam heraus, sobald sie fertig war. In etwa zwei Monden, nach üblicher Berechnung, sollte sie das Kind bekommen. Er bot ihr seinen Arm an, um ihr die Treppe herunter zu helfen, den sie widerwillig annahm. 

Zu Problemen kam es, wie er gedacht hatte, als sie aus dem Turm unten traten. Ser Gerold bemerkte sie als erstes. „Arthur, was bei den Sieben glaubst du zu tun?“, fragte sein Bruder entsetzt. „Prinzessin Lyanna muss in ihrem Zimmer bleiben.“

„Vor allem braucht sie einen Maester oder zumindest eine Hebamme für die Geburt“, korrigierte Arthur ihn. „Ich bringe sie nach Sternfall zu meiner Familie. Dort kann sie das Kind unbeschadet zur Welt bringen.“

„Der Prinz hat uns befohlen-“ „Der Prinz ist tot!“, rief Arthur ihm entgegen. „Genauso wie der König. Prinzessin Lyanna will von hier weg. Ich bringe sie weg. Wenn du von jemand anderes Befehle annehmen willst, dann reise nach Drachenstein zu Königin Rhaella und Prinz Viserys. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass Prinzessin Lyanna am Leben bleibt.“

Ser Gerold sah nicht besonders glücklich aus. „Hier wird sie am Leben bleiben und kann ihr Kind bekommen. So wie es der Prinz wollte.“ „Und dann?“, fragte Arthur danach. „Warten wir bis das Kind erwachsen ist und hoffen, dass in der Zeit keine Armee kommt, um es zu töten? Lord Stark sucht nach seiner Schwester. Er will sie am Leben. Eine Prinzessin aus dem Norden, die kein warmes Klima kennt, bei solchen schlechten Bedingungen – ohne Maester, ohne Hebamme – gebären zu lassen, ist Wahnsinn! Selbst unter idealen Bedingungen ist eine Geburt schon schwierig. Willst du so sehr, dass sie stirbt?“

Sein Bruder sah eindeutig in Konflikt geraten aus. Er war ein Mann, der streng die Anweisungen befolgte. Es war Gerold gewesen, der meist die Tür bewacht hatte, als Rhaegar bei Lyanna gewesen war. Oswell und er hatten es nicht mehr ertragen können. Der Prinz, den sie alle einst geliebt hatten, hatte seinen eigenen Wahnsinn offenbart. 

„Ihr Bruder wird davon erfahren, wo sie ist.“ „Wahrscheinlich“, stimmte Arthur zu. „Allerdings habe ich meiner Schwester gesagt, dass sie ihm sagen soll, wo wir sind, sobald der Krieg für die Rebellen entschieden ist, somit ist es ganz egal, ob wir ihn noch ein Stück entgegen kommen.“

„Arthur! Wieso?“

„Weil es das richtige ist“, erwiderte Arthur stählern. Er legte seine Hand auf seinen Schwertgriff. „Müssen wir darum kämpfen?“

Unsicher sah Oswell zwischen ihnen beiden hin und her. Dann entschied er sich an Prinzessin Lyanna zu wenden. „Prinzessin Lyanna, wollt ihr dass euer Bruder zu euch kommt? Mit allem, was das mit sich bringen könnte?“ Womöglich Robert Baratheon. 

Entschlossen nickte die Prinzessin. „Ich will das“, bestätigte sie heftig. „Ich weiß, dass ich Ned vertrauen kann. Ich will zu meinen Bruder. Er wird meinem Kind nichts tun.“

Alle sahen jetzt zu Gerold, der nicht glücklich aussah, aber schließlich ergeben nickte. Prinzessin Lyanna schien augenblicklich erleichtert. 

„Dann Brüder, welchen Weg werdet ihr gehen?“

„Ich werde nach Drachenstein gehen“, sagte Gerold seufzend. „Die Königin und ihre Kinder brauchen noch Schutz. Außerdem wird sie von ihrem Enkelkind wissen wollen. Wenn es ein Junge ist, muss sie wissen, dass Viserys nicht König sein wird.“

Oswell dagegen deutete auf die Prinzessin und ihn. „Ich werde mit euch kommen“, entschied er. „Prinzessin Lyanna braucht Schutz, ebenso ihr zukünftiges Kind. Zurzeit sind Lord Stark und der Usurpator zerstritten. Lord Stark hat auch Prinzessin Rhaenys. Die Kinder werden Schutz vor dem Usurpator brauchen.“

Entschlossen traten sie aufeinander zu und reichten nacheinander Ser Gerold die Hand. „Einen langen und erfolgreichen Dienst“, wünschten sie sich einander. Das würde ein Abschied für lange Zeit sein. Womöglich für immer. 

 

### Sternfall, 281 n. A. E.

Sobald Ashara die Stark-Banner sah lief sie die Burg hinunter nach unten. Ohne dass jemand irgendeine Begrüßung starten konnte, warf sie sich ihm in die Arme und küsste ihn stürmisch. „Oh Ned“, seufzte sie danach gegen seine Lippen. Es war der glücklichste Tag in ihrem Leben. „Du bist hier. Du bist endlich bei mir.“

„Ich bin“, bestätigte Ned und legte seine Stirn gegen ihre. „Ich hab dich so sehr vermisst, Ashara.“

Entschlossen nahm sie seine Hände in ihre. „Kommt mit herein“, sagte sie ihm und seinen Männern. „Es wird Zeit das du deine Tochter triffst.“ „Tochter?“ Stimmt, sie hatte noch keine Gelegenheit gehabt ihn das mitzuteilen. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war perfekt. Eine Mischung aus Glück und Verzweiflung. 

Seine Männer sahen amüsiert aus, aber das war ihr egal. Ashara führte Ned gar nicht erst zu ihren Bruder, sondern direkt zum Kinderzimmer, wo Amara mit Edshara spielte. 

„Ned!“, rief Amara freudig und fiel ihren Cousin in die Arme. „Ich bin so glücklich dich zu sehen.“

Ned küsste seine Cousine auf die Stirn. Er schien fast ungläubig sie zu sehen. Während die beiden sich begrüßten nahm Ashara ihre Tochter auf die Arme und trat mit ihr zu ihnen. 

„Darf ich dir vorstellen, Ned?“, fragte sie fröhlich. „Das ist unsere Tochter Edshara. Sag deinem Vater Guten Tag, mein Liebling.“

„Nut Ta“, murmelte Edshara und streckte ein wenig ihre Hand aus. Als Neds Finger ihre streiften, versteckte sie schnell ihr Gesicht in Asharas Brust. Amüsiert sagte sie Ned: „Unsere Tochter ist ein wenig schüchtern. In etwa so wie ihr Vater.“

Es dauerte lange, bis Ned von seiner Tochter abließ, nachdem sie ihm erlaubt hatte, sie auf die Arme zu nehmen. Die beiden schienen sofort ein Herz und eine Seele zu sein. Erst danach stellte sie Ned ihrem Bruder und ihrer Schwester vor. 

Die kleine Rhaenys hatte geschlafen und war vollkommen überrascht Ashara wiederzusehen. Sie war glücklich, dass das Mädchen sie noch erkannte. Aber anscheinend war sie nicht mehr Rhaenys Lieblingsperson. Die kleine Prinzessin – das einzige was von ihrer besten Freundin noch übrig geblieben war – klammerte sich oft um Neds Beine herum. Ashara fragte sich traurig, wie viel Rhaenys in Königsmund mitbekommen hatte. 

Noch am selben Abend, nur mit ihrer Familie und Neds Freunden als Zeugen, traten sie vor einem Septon, um sich das Jawort zu geben. Edshara hielt dabei die ganze Zeit ihre Hand. Es gab nur ein gemütliches Abendessen, bevor sie die kleine Sara – wie Ned sie zu nennen begann – in Amaras Obhut gaben. Auch Rhaenys musste vorher ins Bett gebracht werden. Dennoch war der Tag der schönste ihres Lebens. Endlich waren Ned und sie für immer vereint. 

 

### Sternfall, 281 n. A. E.

Bevor Ned wieder abreisen konnte, wurden die Tore geöffnet und drei Reiter kamen herein. So schnell schaffte niemand es zu reagieren, wie ihr Bruder Arthur vom Pferd sprang und Lyanna Stark von ihrem Pferd herunter half. „Die Prinzessin braucht einen Maester. Sie ist im siebten Monat schwanger und hatte seitdem keine Untersuchung eines Maesters oder Hebamme.“

Es war Amara, die als erstes zu ihrer Cousine lief und sie unterstützte. Arthur und sie teilten einen Blick. Ned trat nur kurz zu seiner Schwester, sah sie voller Wunder an und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Als Amara Lyanna hinein begleitete, trat Ned zu Arthur. Ashara wurde von den kleinen Wortwechsel ausgeschlossen, den sie führten. 

„Prinzessin Rhaenys“, sagte Ser Oswell. „Es gut euch wiederzusehen. Kommt her und lasst euch ansehen. Ihr seid so groß geworden.“

Ser Oswell war eine von Prinzessin Rhaenys Lieblingspersonen. Aber sie sah ihn skeptisch an und lief dann zu Ned, um sich wieder an sein Bein zu klammern. Vorsichtig lugte sie dahinter hervor du betrachtete Ser Oswell und Arthur, als würde sie die Gefahr von ihnen abschätzen.

„Kleine Maus, bitte lasst los“, sagte Ned sanft zu ihr. „Ich kann mich nicht bewegen, wenn ihr euch so an mich klammert.“

Heftig schüttelte die kleine Prinzessin den Kopf. „Nein!“, rief sie aufgeregt. Besorgt sahen Ser Oswell und Arthur zu Ned und dann zu ihr. Das würde noch sehr schwierig mit ihr werden. Da Edshara langsam Leute unterschied und jetzt dabei war zu lernen, dass Ned ihr Vater war, würde das bald zu Konflikten führen. 

 

### Sternfall, 281 n. A. E.

Die nächsten Gäste die in Sternfall eintrafen waren Fürst Doran und Prinz Oberyn aus Haus Martell. Es musste über das weitere Vorgehen besprochen werden. 

„Der Befehl des Usurpators bedeutet mir nichts!“, äußerte Oberyn sich heftig. Der Zorn um den Tod seiner Schwester und ihres Kindes Aegons schlummerten immer noch heftig in ihm. Verständlich. „Rhaenys ist meine Nichte. Sie gehört nach Dorne und Dorne wird sie beschützen.“

„Soll Dorne darunter aber leiden? Einen Krieg riskieren?“, fragte Ashara nach. „Der Norden würde sie auch beschützen und Robert Baratheon würde uns in Ruhe lassen.“ Ihr könnt sie besuchen kommen, wollte sie nicht hinzufügen. Es war keine leicht zu überbrückende Entfernung.

„Aber sie wäre nicht bei ihrer Familie“, sprach Oberyn dagegen. „Rhaenys gehört zu uns. Nicht in den kalten Norden, weit entfernt von ihren Cousins und Cousinen. Sie soll in den Wassergärten spielen können, wie einst Elia.“

Die Erwähnung ihrer toten besten Freundin schmerzte. Ashara hatte oft zusammen mit Elia in den Wassergärten als Kind gespielt und später hatten sie dort über Jungs getratscht. 

„Robert will-“

Lady Amara unterbrach Ned, indem sie eine Hand auf seinen Arm legte. „Wir könnten sein Wort umgehen“, sagte sie sanft und leise. „Er hat nie gesagt, wo genau Prinzessin Rhaenys in den Norden gebracht werden soll.“ Verstehend weiteten sich Neds Augen, aber die anderen verstanden nichts. Ashara eingeschlossen.

„Verzeiht Lady Amara, aber selbst die Eng ist immer noch tausende von Meile von Dorne entfernt“, meinte Fürst Doran. „Wir wollen sie lieber in der Nähe.“

„Amberly ist in der Nähe“, warf Ned ein und alle sahen ihn verwirrt an. „Meine Cousine meint Amberly. Wir können Prinzessin Rhaenys dort hinbringen und niemand kann etwas deswegen sagen. Es liegt im dornischen Meer.“

„Amberly gehört zu den Sturmlanden“, erwiderte Oberyn heftig. „Wir würden sie nie so nah an den Usurpator bringen.“

Amara schüttelte den Kopf. „Amberly gehört nur geografisch zu den Sturmlanden“, widersprach sie. „Wir werden immer dazu gezählt, weil die meisten Menschen es einfach nicht besser wissen. Aber politisch zählen wir nicht zu ihnen. Unsere Loyalität lag immer im Norden.“ Oberyn wollte etwas einwenden, aber Amara sprach unbeirrt mit fester Stimme weiter. „Wir wurden nie erobert. Weder von den Andalen, noch von irgendwelchen Sturmlords und auch nicht einmal von den Targaryens mit ihren Drachen. Seit Jahrtausenden herrscht einzig und allein Haus Ruhmspeer über die Insel. Es kann sich nicht ändern, weil unser Zuhause durch alte Magie geschützt es. Nur für jemand aus meiner Familie, mit unserem Blut, öffnet sich der Eingang zur Burg. Niemand kann hinein, wenn wir es nicht wollen. Mein Bruder Gerwas und ich sind jetzt die letzten unserer Familie. Amberly ist der sicherste Ort in Westeros und es liegt nicht weit von Dorne entfernt. Wir sind praktisch Nachbarn.“

Das hatte Ashara nicht gewusst. Sie sah es in den Augen der anderen. Das hatte niemand von ihnen gewusst. Außer Ned und die anderen Nordländer. Eine Insel die nicht erobert wurde? Wie war das nie aufgefallen? Allerdings war Amberly auch sehr klein. Wenn man einfach davon ausging, dass es zu den Sturmlanden dazugehörte, hatten sie es vielleicht alle in Ruhe gelassen.

 

### Amberly, 281 n. A. E.

Mit allen, außer ihrem Bruder Aramis und ihrer Schwester Allyria, waren sie nach Amberly gesegelt. Die Insel war von weiten bereits als Naturparadies zu erkennen, aber ankern taten sie an einer bestimmten Stelle. Dort gab es einen Hafen mit einem kleinen Dorf. Abgegrenzt davon lagen etwas entfernt meterhohe undurchdringbare Hecken. Sobald man daran fasste, verletzte man sich. 

Lady Amara trat einfach davor und erschrocken zuckte Ashara zusammen, als die Hecken sich vor ihnen auftaten. „Das ist das Labyrinth von Amberly“, erzählte sie ihnen. „Im Inneren befindet sich dir Burg, die noch nie ein Feind unseres Hauses gesehen hat. Lasst mich euch führen.“

Lasst uns euch führen. So lauteten die Hausworte von Haus Ruhmspeer und jetzt verstand Ashara den Sinn davon. Mit Lady Amara als Führerin durchwanderten sie das Labyrinth, dass sich vor ihnen automatisch öffnete und hinter ihnen wieder schloss. Wenn sie zu den Seiten sah, dann veränderte es sich dort auch. „Das Labyrinth ist immer in Bewegung“, erklärte Amara auf die Fragen in ihren Augen. „Wenn jemand hier hineingerät findet er unmöglich wieder heraus. Die Hecken wandern, sodass kein Mensch, egal wie klug er ist, wieder zurückfindet oder an sein Ziel finden kann.“ Eine Falle. Dieser Ort war eine Falle. Kein Wunder, dass keine Armee diesen Ort erobert hatte. Es war unmöglich zur Burg vorzudringen. 

Irgendwann öffneten die Hecken sich ein letztes Mal und gaben den Blick auf eine wunderschöne rote Burg frei. Sie war kleiner als Sonnspeer, Sternfall und alle Burgen, die Ashara je gesehen hatte. Aber das Gelände, das herum lag, war mindestens zwanzigmal größer und soweit Ashara es erblicken konnte, handelte es sich dabei um einen riesengroßen Garten. Felder konnte sie auch erkennen.

Ein blonder Junge kam aus dem Eingang der Burg getreten. Hinter ihm war eine etwas ältere Dame mit schwarzbraunen Haaren. Der Junge stand gerade vor ihnen und schien bemüht zu sein, still zu stehen. „Willkommen in Amberly“, begrüßte er sie. „Ich bin Lord Gerwas Ruhmspeer, Lord von Amberly und heiße euch willkommen. Wir haben Brot und Salz für euch.“ Amaras achtjähriger Bruder, von dem sie erzählt hatte. Das neue Oberhaupt des Hauses. 

Die ältere Dame, in den Farben Schwarz und Silber gekleidet, legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter und lächelte ihn stolz an. Als sie ihn zunickte, lief der Junge los und sprang in Amaras Arme. „Schwester“, rief er begeistert. „Du bist wieder da. Ich hab auf alles aufgepasst, so wie ich es Niklaas versprochen hab. Er hat gesagt, dass er du wiederkommst.“ Traurig blickte Ashara auf den Jungen. Er hatte seinen Bruder verloren und beinah auch seine Schwester. Er war noch ein Kind und der Lord einer ganzen Insel. 

Bevor sie hineingingen, um Brot und Salz zu teilen, kniete Ned vor seinem Cousin und brachte ihm die Überreste von Niklaas in einer Kiste. Man konnte Lord Gerwas ansehen, dass er sich bemühte nicht zu weinen. Am Abend nahm sie an der Beerdigung teil. An einem großen Herzbaum, den ersten den Ashara je sah, wurden traditionell die Gebeine der Mitglieder des Hauses Ruhmspeer beerdigt. 

Ashara gruselte der Gedanke an diesem Ort zu sein. Egal wo sie hintrat, an jeder Stelle unter ihr, konnte ein Toter sein. Es war schwer vorstellbar an diesen Ort zu kommen, an den weißen Wurzeln des Baumes zu knien und dann zu beten. Das Lächeln des Herzbaumes sah beinah höhnisch aus und Lord Gerwas, Lady Amara und auch ihre Mutter Lady Branda verneigten sich davor. 

 

### Amberly, 281 n. A. E.

Fürst Doran und Prinz Oberyn hatten längst zugestimmt, ihre Nichte Prinzessin Rhaenys an diesem Ort zu lassen. Lord Gerwas hatte einfach seine Erlaubnis erteilt, nachdem er gehört hatte, dass es Amaras Vorschlag gewesen war. 

Der junge Lord Gerwas schaffte es nicht lange formal zu bleiben. Zwar saß er auf den Sitz des Lords, aber er war ganz begeistert zu erfahren, dass sein Cousin geheiratet hatte und ein Kind hatte. Staunend hatte er bei seiner Cousine Lyanna die Hand auf den Bauch gelegt und am meisten freute er sich, dass Prinzessin Rhaenys da bleiben würde, da sie am nächsten seines Alters war. Aufgeregt erzählte er ihr, was sie alles von den Essen probieren sollte und was er ihr alles zeigen wollte. 

Gerwas war nur ein Kind und sobald das Frühstück vorbei war, schien er kaum noch aufzuhalten zu sein. Begeistert zog er an Prinzessin Rhaenys Hand und führte sie durch all die schönen Orte, die Amberly zu bieten hatte. Obstbäume, duftende Kräutergärten, Gemüse, Olivenbäume, Felder mit Weizen, Erdbeeren, Kakao und vielem mehr. Der Tiergarten und zuletzt die kleine heilige Insel im See, die man nur durch einen Steg erreichte, wo ein kleiner Pavillon errichtet war. Von diesem aus konnte man den wichtigsten Schatz der Insel beobachten. Die Einhörner, die auf der Insel grasten und die sich nur von Kindern und weichherzige Damen berühren ließen. Lady Amara reichte ihr eine Zuckerrübe, um sie zu füttern. 

Allen war längst klar, dass sie bisher nichts in ihrem Leben wirklich gewusst hatten. Magie war nicht vergangen. Keine Fantasterei. Sie war noch am Leben. Sie versteckte sich nur an solch abgelegenen Orten wie Amberly, wo Haus Ruhmspeer die Magie ihren freien Lauf nehmen ließ und alles respektierte. 

Zum ersten Mal sah Ashara Prinzessin Rhaenys wieder lächeln und damit war endgültig klar, dass sie hierbleiben würde. Fürst Doran und Prinz Oberyn konnten sie oft besuchen und Robert Baratheon würde sie an diesem Ort nie erreichen können. Es war ein kleines, abgeschottetes Paradies.

Vor dem Herzbaum, der Ashara so gruselte, gaben Arthur und Amara sich da Jawort. Es war vielleicht der letzte Bruch mit seinen Gelübden zur Königsfamilie. Obwohl Ashara nicht glaubte, dass Arthur deswegen nicht mehr aus Lyanna und ihr Kind achtgeben würde. Aber es setzte ihrer Meinung auch ein Zeichen gegenüber seiner Treue zu Rhaegar, die ihm immer so wichtig gewesen war. Aber hieß es bei den Gelübden nicht auch, sie würden nie einen Dienst verlangen, der gegen die Ehre sprach? Somit hatten die Targaryens als erstes den Eid gebrochen. 

Amara war so glücklich, dass sie zwischenzeitlich sogar weinte. Es passte zu Arthur, dass er ihre Ehre nicht verletzt hatte und sie jetzt rettete. Er hätte sie ohne Ehe nicht angerührt und es hatte den beiden offensichtlich geschmerzt nicht beieinander zu sein. Trotz allem, sah Ashara Arthurs Liebe immer noch als Strafe der Götter für seine Verbrechen. Oder vielleicht war es eine Strafe für die Targaryens, dass sie ihnen ihren stärksten Ritter entrissen. 

 

### Amberly, 281 n. A. E.

Der Abschied am Ende war dennoch tränenreich. Prinzessin Rhaenys wollte nicht, dass ihr Beschützer, Ned, wegging und auch Gerwas schaffte es nicht seine Gefühle klein zu halten, als seine Schwester ihn umarmte. 

„Wir werden uns wiedersehen“, versprach Amara. „Haus Ruhmspeer ist ein Teil des Nordens. Ich besuche dich und ihr besucht uns. Wir sind eine Familie und Verbündete für alle Zeit.“

Ser Oswell blieb zurück und obwohl Prinzessin Rhaenys ihn erneut ins Herz geschlossen, verstand sie nicht wieso sie sich von Ned trennen musste. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, kleine tapfere Maus“, beruhigte ihr Mann die Prinzessin. „Hier ist ein gutes Loch, um dich zu verstecken. Kannst du für mich lauschen und mir schreiben, was hier alles geschieht?“ 

Eifrig nickte die Prinzessin. „Ich lerne gerade das Alphabeth!“ Es folgten noch viele Umarmungen, bis sie sich voneinander trennen konnten und dann in den Norden aufbrachen. 

 

### Winterfell, 281 n. A. E.

In Winterfell gab es einen neuen Maester. Maester Luwin half Lyanna kaum eine Woche nachdem sie angekommen waren bei der Geburt eines gesunden Jungen. Jon Targaryen. Lyanna überlebte die Geburt und hielt ihren Sohn schwach, aber glücklich in den Armen. 

Sieben Monate später, kurz vor dem Ende des Jahres kam der neue Erbe von Winterfell auf die Welt, Robb Stark. Benannt nach Robb Strom, einen Helden, für den Ned eine Schwäche hatte. Robb hatte schwarze locken, blasse Haut und graue Augen, die einen violetten Schimmer hatte. Edshara, die mit jeden Tag besser sprechen konnte, war enttäuscht, dass wieder nur ein Winzling gekommen war, mit dem sie nicht richtig spielen konnte. 

 

### Winterfell, 298 n. A. E.

  
Glücklich beobachtete Ashara mit ihrem Mann ihre Kinder, Nichten und Neffen und aufgenommene Mündel bei ihrem Training. Ashara hatte alles, was man sich im Leben wünschen konnte. Bald sogar ganz viele Enkelkinder.

Lächelnd spürte sie, wie ihr Mann ihre Hand drückte und sah zu ihm. Jeden Tag dankte sie den Göttern dass Ned nicht geheiratet hatte. Nun, das er nicht eine andere geheiratet hatte. Er hatte sie geheiratet. Ashara fühlte, dass ihr Wunsch den Segen über Haus Stark und auch Haus Dayn gebracht hatte. Hätte sie ohne Neds Liebe in der Welt leben können? Sie glaubte es nicht. Sie war froh, dass die Zeit der Tränen vorbei war.

**Author's Note:**

> Es beruht natürlich auf der Annahme, dass Ned und Ashara einander lieben. Aber ich denke, das ist nicht so schwer vorstellbar. Wenn er also nicht im Krieg hätte heiraten müssen, gehe ich davon aus, dass er die Frau geheiratet hätte, die er auch liebte. 
> 
> Eine kurze Geschichte, die zu Asharas Glück führt und nicht weiter vom Schicksal der anderen erzählt. Aber dies war auch kaum für ihre gestellte Frage wichtig. Wenn Ned nicht geheiratet hätte, dann hätte er sie geheiratet. In dem Fall. Irgendwann gibt es noch eine Geschichte mit mehr über den Verlauf ihrer Ehe. Ich mag das Konzept des unscheinbaren, aber guten Mannes mit der schönsten Frau von Westeros. 
> 
> Haus Ruhmspeer gibt es wirklich und Branda Stark, die Schwester von Lyarra – Mutter von Ned und seinen Geschwistern – hat in das Haus eingeheiratet. Wenn sie also nicht kinderlos war, dann waren ihre Kinder Cousins und Cousinen von Ned. Da es heißt fast seine gesamte Familie sei im Krieg gestorben, würde das vielleicht auch auf mehr als nur die Starks zutreffen. Das gab mir einen guten Interpretationsspielraum für die OCs. Amara ist älter als Lyanna, näher an Roberts Alter und geografisch aus den Sturmlanden, daher wäre eine Verlobung nicht auszuschließen. Natürlich ist der Teil der Geschichte erdacht, aber so konnte ich sowohl Robert, als auch Rhaegar in ein schlechtes Licht rücken. Normalerweise wird einer von beiden verteufelt und der andere in dem Himmel gelobt, aber ich habe für keinen von ihnen etwas übrig.


End file.
